Petco Romance
by mikanlove
Summary: Love can appear at the most unexpected times at the most unexpected places. This was certainly the case for Misaki Ayuzawa and a certain blonde, who met each other at a bad time, while they were searching for pet food. (One shot!)


**I had this idea and decided to write it- sadly it didn't turn out as well as I'd imagined it would XD**

 **Disclaimer (cause I'm paranoid about this one): I do not own Petco (or Maid Sama).**

* * *

"Suzuna, do you need anything?" the raven haired girl asks her sister over the phone.

"No, why?" came the monotone voice of her sister. Misaki grabbed her keys and stuffed them into her purse, before slipping on her sandals and walking out the door.

"I'm gonna buy some groceries and stuff, I was just wondering if you wanted me to drop off anything to you and Mom," she replied, one hand holding her iPhone to her ear while the other held a fabric-y red leash.

"I'm fine. Thanks though," Misaki's sister, Suzuna, said. "I'm going now, bye."

"Bye," Misaki responded, hearing a 'beep' as the call ended, before shoving her phone into her very messy and disorganized purse. Enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face, Misaki began to walk to the grocery store she liked to shop at.

"Come on Takumi, lets go," she said to the Yorkshire Terrier, giving the dog's leash a slight tug.

* * *

"Ooh! Soap bars and sponges are on sale today," Misaki cheered quietly to herself. She grabbed a few boxed soap bars and threw them into her basket, along with two blue sponges. After smiling in satisfaction, she wandered to the check-out line (which was empty) and placed her full basket on the counter beside a cash register. The worker took each item and scanned them.

"That'll be $11.43," the worker said after tapping a few numbers into her machine. Misaki took out the payment that she'd already prepared beforehand and set it out into the lady's hand. The worker popped out the money compartment in the cash register and threw her money in the appropriate slots. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too," responded Misaki, as she picked up the last sponge and shoved it into one of her grocery bags. With a sigh, she hauled the bags above the ground in one of her hands (the other preoccupied with a leash) and walked out of the store.

A ring from Misaki's phone interrupted her peaceful walk home, causing her to set down her bags in order to pick up the phone. A glance at the caller's ID and Misaki already knew this call was nothing important. With a sigh, she swiped the green button to the left, before resting it against her ear.

"Hey Sakura," Misaki greeted.

"Misaki!" she greeted back. "Are you busy?" she asked. Misaki shook her head, forgetting that her friend couldn't see her.

"Coming back from grocery shopping- I'll be home in a bit. Why?" she inquired skeptically, pressing her phone against her shoulder and ear while she proceeded to pick up the grocery bags.

"There's this really nice spa I think we should try out- it's not too far from your house," Misaki's best friend, Sakura, exclaimed enthusiastically. Misaki thought it over for a moment, before deciding there was no harm in meeting Sakura at the spa.

"I'll be there in around half an hour," Misaki accepted. She could hear a squeal of delight come from the other line.

"Yep! See you then!" she said, before the line went dead. Misaki rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's attitude. Placing the bags down once more, she used her free hand to shove her phone back into her purse before gathering the bags once more and walking home.

* * *

"Ahh..." Misaki let out a sigh as she held her hair up high in a towel. Sakura giggled.

"See, Misaki? I knew you'd enjoy it," she said. Misaki pulled the towel, causing it to loosen on her raven locks and slip right off. Her hair cascaded down onto her shoulders and rested there.

"Never once doubted it," she remarked, touching a bit of her glossy hair and smiling. "Anyway, Sakura, are you-"

A beeping sound suddenly cut her off.

"Ah- I got a text," Sakura said, whipping out her pink phone and tapping the screen a few times. Sighing in disappointment, she stood up and made a motion that showed she was going to get dressed.

"Kuuga needs me home," she explained, waving to Misaki. "You can stay here if you want." she offered. Misaki shook her head.

"Nah, I was planning on leaving soon anyway. Let's leave together," she said, standing up as well and heading back to where their clothes were stored.

"Misaki?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought of...getting a boyfriend?" she wondered. Misaki shot Sakura a strange look.

"A boyfriend? I don't need one of those," she scoffed. Sakura sighed.

"Misaki, don't tell me you've never once thought about it. You're freaking 19 and have still never had a single boyfriend in your life!" she exclaimed. Misaki simply shrugged.

"I mean, I have thought about it," she said, causing Sakura's expression to brighten a bit. "but after a while of thinking, that's how I came to the conclusion that I don't need a boyfriend." she deadpanned, Sakura's lips curling into a frown.

"Falling in love is entire reason for our existences-"

"That is not true!" Misaki cut her off immediately. "Even if it is, that's a really stupid life goal." she added. Sakura gasped in horror.

"A stupid life goal?! Misaki Ayuzawa, I will personally find you someone to date if you don't find a suitable candidate on your own within two weeks." Sakura fumed. And with that, she stomped into a stall for some privacy to change. Before slamming the door, she yelled, "MARK MY WORDS!"

The raven haired girl stood there dumbfounded at the sudden declaration. Two weeks?! That was like...half a month! She had to get a freaking boyfriend in half a month!

Misaki froze as she thought for a moment. She could always just not to on the date Sakura would set up for her and-

Haha, just kidding. Unless Misaki wanted to die, she definitely wouldn't do that.

With a sigh, Misaki grabbed her own change of clothes and headed on into a stall.

* * *

"Bye Misaki!" Sakura said. Misaki kneeled down, untying a leash that was knotted around a metal bike rack.

"Bye Sakura!" she said, not even bothering to spare her pink haired friend a second glance.

"Don't forget about-"

"Trust me...I definitely won't." Misaki assured her, trying not to shudder.

"Alrighty, you better not~" she cheered oh-so-very innocently. Misaki smiled a bit at her bubbly best friend- honestly, she'd be so lost without her.

"Come on Takumi, let's go home," she said, grinning down at the fluffy and adorable dog.

"Woof!" came it's reply as it jumped around beside Misaki's feet. She laughed a bit at his behavior.

"Alright, come on," she said, kneeling down and picking up the small animal. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, a bright red sign caught her eye. She glanced over at it and gasped in delight when she read it.

"There's a sale at Petco! Takumi, you want some food?" she asked the dog. Obviously, he didn't understand her, but sensing her excitement, he wagged his tail. Misaki always got excited over sales- god knows why, but she just did. Not that anybody really minded.

She walked around the corner next to the spa, and right around it was a large Petco. She opened the door with her free hand that wasn't holding the small creature, and walked in.

Taking a breath of fresh air, she immediately crinkled her nose in disgust. It reeked of pet food with a hint of animal slobber.

Well, what did she expect? For the place to smell like a valley of flowers? Of course not.

And so, she quickly looked around the store, trying to find what she was looking for.

* * *

"Beef jerky stuff, meat in a weird soupy substance..." she went through the food, giving everything she saw a name. "Black stuff that looks barely edible...AHA! Soft chicken-flavored dog food!" she announced, picking up a few cans and holding them in her arms.

Sadly, that's when her dog decided to be a jerk and yank her arm as hard as he could.

Surprised at the sudden tug on the leash, Misaki lost balance and tipped over, dropping all the cans of dog food onto the floor as she fell on her face. It wasn't a very smooth fall, either.

"Grrr...ARF!" came a loud noise. Startled, she stared up to see her cute and loveable dog barking at some black cat. The black cat was hissing back at her dog. The two were obviously engaged in a fight.

Rubbing her sore nose, she managed to lift her head off the floor.

"Ow..." she groaned, frowning at the fact that her face probably wasn't going to be very pretty after such a rough landing.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. Misaki immediately snapped her head up to look at the person who spoke. Her amber eyes met dazzling green was- and at first glance she could already tell this guy was going to get on her nerves.

"I'm perfectly fine. I didn't just _fall on my face or anything._ " she glared at him. Honestly, she didn't even know why she was mad at this guy. He didn't do anything to her- but she just felt like she didn't like him.

"Oh?" he asked, amusement evident on his facial features. "Well then, I'm very sorry. I hope you accept my apology." he said, though you could tell the moment that apology came out of his mouth it was complete bullshit.

"Why are you even sorry? It's not like you're the one who knocked me over or anyth-" she froze mid-sentence, the scene from what just happened registering in her mind. He was the cause of this!

"Please continue," he prompted. Her glare hardened, as she slapped his hand away. "Oh, we're doing high fives now? Here, up high-"

"THAT BLACK CAT IS YOURS, ISN'T IT?!" she screamed, getting up on her feet from the floor. Her yelling was definitely attracting some attention. The blonde haired man just raised an eyebrow, his hand still lingering in the air.

"Why yes. And her name is Licht, by the way," he commented, only managing to piss her off further. It was obvious by now that he was having tons of fun teasing her, though that only made her angrier.

"YOU PURPOSELY MADE ME FALL BY USING YOUR CAT AS BAIT!" she exclaimed. Misaki knew that her argument was completely ridiculous, but she had too much pride to admit defeat.

"Bait? I did no such thing," he said nonchalantly, waving his hand around that was still awaiting a high five. Misaki grabbed his arm and tried to twist it, but somehow it wouldn't budge.

"UGH! JUST MAKE YOUR CAT STOP ATTACKING MY POOR TAKUMI!" she yelled, exasperated. Some employees wanted to step in, but they were too afraid as they saw a demonic aura around the raven haired girl. The man's eyebrows immediately shot up at the name she mentioned.

Somehow, her dog and this man happened to share the same name. He, however, decided not to mention it. Some teasing could surely come out of this.

"If I remember correctly, it was your...Takumi, who attacked Licht first." he stated plainly. Misaki's grip on his arm loosened, knowing he was right. However, the scowl on her face remained untouched.

"F-Fine. You win this time, alien." she said. He chuckled at the nickname she had given him. "Come on Takumi, lets go." she said, walking away from the blonde, completely ignoring the scattered cans on the floor. Picking up the leash that was on the floor, she stomped out of the store, completely fed up.

Of course, their meeting didn't end there. The blonde, emerald-eyed man, picked up his cat and followed a few feet behind her. The terrified employees slowly made their way to the aisle, kneeling down to pick up the cans of food.

Misaki threw open the door, walking out and feeling the cement beneath her heels.

"That stupid man...the nerve of him-"

"What stupid man? You couldn't be referring to me, could you?" a familiar voice came from behind her. She let out a loud groan, turning around to face him.

"Can you please not follow me? I'm already in a bad mood because of you." she requested, making sure to give him a glare. He simply chuckled in response, confusing Misaki.

"But you asked me to follow you," he said. Misaki shook her head instantly.

"Nope. I never said anything of the sort," she denied. "I said, 'Come on, Takumi. Let's go-'" she started, abruptly stopping her sentence when she understood. "Your name is Takumi."

He smirked at her unamused tone.

"Bingo," he said, walking closer to her. She didn't back away, to his surprise. As he was only a few inches away from her, he reach forward and grabbed a lock of her hair. She raised an eyebrow, but other than that stayed still. "But now that you know my name, what's yours?"

Scoffing, she took a few steps back at that cheesy line.

"As if I'd tell a stranger," she said, though the smile on her face said otherwise. He shot back a grin of his own.

"But I'm not a stranger- you know my name," he retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Have a nice day. Hope I never see you again," she said simply, waving at him, before spinning on her heel and walking off. He definitely didn't miss the fact that her hand slipped into her purse to pull out something...

...and the fact that she purposely dropped it on the ground. She strolled off as if she didn't do a thing, leaving behind Takumi to stare quizzically at the object.

He walked up to it, and bent over to pick it up. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

 **"Misaki Ayuzawa**

 **Sex: Female**

 **DOB: September 29, 1997"**...and so on.

It didn't take a genius to realize what this was. It was her I.D. card...and here she was saying she'd never give her name out to a stranger.

Staring at her retreating figure, he smirked once more. Staring back at the card that had a picture of her, he ran his thumb over it.

"Misaki Ayuzawa...you are one heck of a person."


End file.
